Black Butler: Story of A Girl
by Technician Fan
Summary: Mina Fairchild is a girl who has been alone since the death of her mother. But when the circumstances of her nighttime job bring her into the lives of Ciel and Sebastian, will she ever get a moments peace again? Eventual SebastianxOcxGrell


Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Black Butler / Kuroshitsuji (I'm just gonna call it Black Butler from here on out), and like all of Sebastian's fan girls… I wish I owned him; but of course I do not. Not much contest for Grell though… but I still don't own him either.

Author's Note: this story will hopefully have everything from both the manga and the anime, but everyone will be referred to by their English names. Also I know they live in the 19th century… but my character is a musician and I can't really relate to classical music so bear with me if someone starts singing something more recent like Avril Lavgine or something seems really out of the time period. Also there are cars and cell phones in the manga so no one should bitch about things like that, if you do I WILL tell you to read book 1 again! I will however attempt to keep the Black Butler characters in character (though Sebastian will be slightly nicer) and speak as they would normally so please don't bitch if my character talks like an American. BTW if you have problems with vulgar language… please do not read, my character has a habit of swearing like a sailor when she gets angry, much to Sebastian's chagrin and Grell's amusement.

Also to anyone who is picky about formatting, mine might be a bit wacky since my computer doesn't seem to agree with the transfer from MS works to the internet. I do my best to fix it, but it's not perfect I know.

* * *

><p>Now that people have read the Author's note (you did didn't you?), on to the first chapter!<p>

**Chapter 1**

**Unexpected Addition**

I ran through the London streets, chasing down my prey. Every second I would see my mark dash around a corner or ahead of me along an alleyway. My heart raced not only from the thrill of the chase, or the exertion of running as much as I had, but from the anticipation of maybe finding that one demon that had started my hunting. I almost slipped into the memory of that day, but shook my head and kept running; I needed to focus or I would lose sight of him. I turned a corner and realized that this whole time the demon had been running towards the river. I knew in that moment that the odds of it being the one I was looking for were very slim, but either way a demon is a demon. He ran onto the bridge and looked like he was deciding to jump or not. I pulled out a pistol and took aim,

"Jump and you'll be dead before you hit the water" I said as I looked down my gun sight. The demon froze, and turned around. He had bright blue hair sticking out from under his hat that was probably pinned to his hair if it didn't fall off during the chase. This definitely wasn't the demon I was looking for. Damn it. I was about to pull the trigger and go home when the demon rushed at me and knocked me over the railing on the other side of the bridge. I fell into the river and fought to stay afloat. Under normal circumstances I'm a pretty good swimmer, but the water level was unusually high and as a result the current was far stronger than normal. I couldn't stay above the surface for more than a few seconds; not nearly long enough to get enough air in my lungs to stay conscious. I was fading in and out when I finally blacked out after hitting my head against a rock.

I came to later sputtering water, lying in the grass by the riverbank. I looked up into strange red eyes,

"Young Master, she is alive." said the face that belonged to the eyes. My vision was blurry so all I could see was color and smudged shapes. This was no doubt from the crack to the head I took while struggling to stay afloat. I struggled once again, though this time to clear my sight, much to no avail.

"Let's take her back to the Mansion, then we can find out just who she is." said the voice of what sounded like a child. Everything was too blurry and dizzying for me to protest when a thin but strong pair of arms lifted me up and placed me on the seat of what I supposed was a car. I lay there and listened to the tidbits I was coherent enough to understand. "Sebastian", "Ciel", and "Phantomhive" were a few, but most of the conversation just sounded garbled. We soon arrived at what I assumed was a mansion based on what the two had said before. I opened my eyes to see if maybe they had cleared, much to my dismay they had not. I heard the car door open and the same person who put me in the car lifted me back out. They seemed to be carrying me up a flight of stairs, but I finally gained some control over my motor functions and grabbed their shoulder,

"I-I can walk… on my own." I said and struggled to free myself from their grasp. The arms let my legs down gently but still held my shoulders to steady me as we walked into what I would assume to be the main hall or foyer of the mansion.

We walked up another flight of stairs and down a hallway. The person who stayed by me stopped to open a door and sat me down on a bed.

"You should check her head, there's blood in her hair." said the child again. He really sounded like he was in charge, probably the son of some lord or something. Wait a second… son of a lord… Phantomhive… Ciel… holy shit! I was in Phantomhive Mansion! I opened my eyes to try again to see, and sighed; my sight was still blurry.

"Why can't I see?" I asked the other person I had yet to identify, though I had a suspicion that it was a servant of the house. Whoever it was, it was a man that much I could tell from when he carried me… and he had striking red eyes. To my knowledge, only demons have extraordinary eye colors like red. The red eyed man came closer, probably to examine my head injury and on impulse I pulled away from him.

"Hm?" the red eyed man murmured audibly. He seemed to turn to his companion, who I was now sure was Ciel Phantomhive.

"Miss, Sebastian does not mean you harm. He is under my order to tend to your injuries." explained Ciel, I was still cautious but allowed Sebastian to inspect my head injury.

"The injury is undoubtedly the cause for your lack of vision, though I doubt it will be permanent. To what extent are you able to see?" questioned Sebastian like he knew what he was talking about. I "looked" him in the eyes,

"I can see shapes, colors, but mostly everything is blurred. Though I can still see that you have red eyes, and I know of only one kind of person who has that color eyes." I said sternly. Sebastian sighed and turned to Ciel,

"Her eye sight should come back in a couple of days." Sebastian informed him.

"Very good, you can stay here for now Miss…?" Ciel inquired.

"Mina Fairchild. You are Ciel Phantomhive, yes?" I asked as I folded my hands on my lap contently.

"Indeed I am, this is my butler Sebastian Michaelis. As to your previous comment, I understand your shock. People do not normally have red eyes like his, he has a genetic defect you see; he was born with it. I was shocked to, the first time I met him." Ciel explained. Though it made perfect sense… I still wasn't completely convinced. I would believe them for now, but if Sebastian put so much as one toe out of line, if he gave me one reason to think he wasn't human… I would kill him in a heartbeat.

I mainly stayed in what I had started to consider my room during my stay here. Every time I left the room I would run into something or someone… mainly Sebastian. He was sickeningly nice, so much so that I could tell it was fake. Just another thing to add to my list of things against his story. It had been about two days since my incident on the bridge and my eyes were almost clear. I figured it would be alright if I wandered a little so I left my room and walked down the halls until finally as I had expected I ran into Sebastian with Ciel's afternoon snack.

"You shouldn't be out of your room, you could hurt yourself again. Please wait here and I'll escort you back." he said with a sickeningly sweet tone. I folded my arms and rolled my eyes, he was like this every time he caught me outside my room! Ciel must have ordered him to keep me out of the way; I even had to have my meals in my room. Sebastian then opened a nearby door and from the way he was silent I could tell something was not right. I peeked in the doorway and saw what had silenced Sebastian. Ciel was missing and his office was less than tidy with the window wide open. Now I'm no cop, but I'd have to say that those are clear signs of a kidnapping. Unless Ciel threw a tantrum and ran away without dessert… from what I had heard of the young Phantomhive that was highly unlikely. Based on what I had heard, he seemed more like an adult with a sweet tooth; I was shocked when I heard someone say he was actually a kid. Meeting him the other day just confirmed the rumor. Sebastian then turned on his heels and left without a word to me. I followed him through the halls until he stopped for a second to talk to Maylene the maid. I had talked with her a little when she had come to my room for the laundry; she seemed nice enough, though a bit of a ditz.

Maylene finished talking to Sebastian and he turned to me to probably tell me to stop following him, but I wasn't really pay much attention to what he was saying. I was more concerned with the small flashing light I could see through the window behind him. It took me a second to figure out what it was… and it was almost too late. I had barely enough time to think before I shoved Sebastian and myself to the floor as the glass of the window shattered from the impact of a sniper's bullet.

"I get the feeling I just saved your life." I said a few inches from Sebastian's face. Now I will admit he was more than nice to look at, but his personality left much to be desired. I stood up and offered him a hand, which he ignored. He brushed the broken glass off and continued down the hall and out the front door with me close behind. He dashed off into the night, and I could barely keep him in sight. Though he did escape me before too long. I kept running and found him standing on the hood of a wrecked car that was barely teetering on the edge of a cliff; his weight was no doubt the only thing keeping the whole car from going over. Sebastian looked like he was talking to himself, but I then noticed a cell phone in his hand, but what he was saying was beyond my hearing. I did however, hear the groan of metal as the car shifted under Sebastian and he seemed to have no choice but to let the car drop.

Once again Sebastian ran off , and this time I followed him to a mansion and hid behind a nearby bush. I watched him walk right past the guards that had gathered. It was when he stopped to admire the architecture that they noticed him. The guards gathered around Sebastian and I was about to bust out of my hiding place and help his stupid ass but remembered I had forgotten my gun at the mansion! I ducked back behind the bush and hoped for the best. I heard gurgled cries of pain as well as gunfire… then silence. I peeked out and saw Sebastian calmly walking up the steps, with a ring of dead bodies behind him. They didn't even stand half a chance! What the hell was he? A former assassin or something? I grabbed one of the dead men's handguns, placed it in the holster under my side sash, and silently ran up the stairs behind him and followed him to a large door that when he opened it I could see lead to a large dining hall with a rap around upper balcony... filled with men with guns. I was once again about to lend a hand… but this time I was too stunned to move. He was flinging silverware and dinner plates, and using a serving tray to deflect bullets. Sebastian then stood amongst the carnage and walked into an adjoining hallway. I followed and when he stopped at a door, I finally revealed myself.

"Oi, Sebastian! What the hell is going on?" I said exasperatedly. Sebastian then looked at me with what seemed like a mix of anger and surprise.

"Do I dare to even ponder why or how it is you managed to follow me?" He asked through gritted teeth. I shrugged and he continued. "*sigh*, young master Ciel has been kidnapped by this group of Russian mobsters. I am here to bring him home." he said with a tone of finality. Before he opened the door I told him I would wait out side should he require back up. I moved aside my side sash to reveal the gun I had picked up earlier. Sebastian looked from it and back to my face, "I'm curious to know what other weapons you might be hiding." he murmured with a smirk. I rolled my eyes,

"Trust me, the only way you will ever find out is if I'm using said weapon to try and kill you." I scoffed. Sebastian then opened the door and I waited for him to need help.

Sebastian was taking so freaking long just to get Ciel back, I finally got annoyed and stepped into the room with my gun at the ready.

"Aren't you done yet?" I said with frustration. Sebastian sighed,

"You can't be this impatient-" he said but was cut off by the roar of gunfire. I was hit in the arm as well as the leg. Though Sebastian wasn't so lucky… he… took what had to have been almost a whole machine gun clip from three different shooters. I pretended to be dead so they wouldn't finish the job; maybe I could catch them by surprise and maybe get Ciel out of here. I listened to Ciel ask Sebastian how long he was planning to play around; poor kid was delusional. I opened my eyes a smidge to check the situation and saw a sight that would have chilled anyone else to the bone. I saw Sebastian stand back up after taking what had to have been well over 100 bullets; but it was the fact that he didn't look like he had dodged a single bullet, every shot had landed and he was nearly covered in blood. I sat up and remembered the bullet that was now lodged in the bone of my upper arm, which gave out from the pain. I managed to flip myself over to see Ciel's eye patch had been removed, I had expected to find a scarred hole in his face or something of that nature but instead I saw something I had never hoped to see… the pentagram that symbolized a demon contract.

My head was reeling, but somehow I managed to stand. Sebastian had killed the mob leader and was picking Ciel up off the floor since the young Earl had evidently passed out. I would have killed Sebastian right there and then, but it would have to wait; I wouldn't be able to carry Ciel home myself. I hobbled over to a fallen coat rack, that had something that looked curiously like blood on it, and used it as a makeshift crutch. We walked back outside and "borrowed" one of the mob's cars. We soon arrived back at the Phantomhive mansion and we figured we could slip in the back without a fuss… boy we were wrong. All four servants were outside and more than curious about our current conditions.

"We fell." was all Sebastian told them; and they believed him… are they all really this dumb? I walked off into the mansion and up to my temporary room to bandage my wounds; but first the bullets would need to come out. I sat on the edge of my bed and drew one of my hidden blades from the boot on my uninjured leg. I then pulled my gun out from under my pillow and used it as a bit since this was going to hurt something fierce. Though before I could even start, my door opened and in walked the one person I wanted to kill right now.

"Ciel has woken up, he asked me to check your wounds…" He said with a bow, though his words trailed off a bit when he actually looked at what I was trying to do. "Give me the knife, you could sever a nerve if you did it yourself." he said taking a step closer. I pulled the gun from my mouth and aimed it straight at his forehead.

"Take one step closer and I will put a bullet in your brain pan." I practically growled at him. He laughed and came closer,

"You saw how well bullets work on me-" he tried to reason, but I cut him off,

"Those were ordinary bullets, these are designed to kill monsters like you... that's right I know exactly what you are! _Genetic defect _my ass!" I spat at him, wanting to do exactly what I said; but I was curious as to why a demon had contracted a child. He gave a dark smirk,

"Oh really? What am I besides a loyal butler?" he said innocently. I pulled the hammer back on the gun,

"Don't play games with me! You think I don't know a demon when I see one?" I practically shouted at him this time. His smile faded, and he resumed walking towards me. I fired a warning shot off his shoulder and thanked my smart thinking that I had a silencer on my gun or else the whole house would have heard it.

"My, that does smart more than I'm used to." Sebastian said with a wince. He came closer and by now I had the gun pressed against his chest, right over his heart… if he even had one. I pulled the trigger and heard the empty click of an drained clip. Sebastian then smiled and held out his hand, with my three remaining bullets in the middle of his gloved palm.

"Son of a bit-" I tried to curse, but was cut off by Sebastian placing a gloved finger over my mouth to silence me.

"A lady shouldn't curse like that. Now let me help you get the bullets out at least." He said as he knelt beside me as I was still sitting on the edge of the bed. Begrudgingly I placed the barrel of my gun back into my mouth as a bit and handed him the knife. He was surprisingly gentle about it for a demon and for a moment I wondered if all demons were really evil monsters like I had previously thought. With the bullet in my arm removed, the next task was to remove the one in my leg. This one was a bitch and it hurt like one too! I started screaming about halfway through the removal and by the time the bullet was out, so was I.

Sebastian's P.O.V.

Miss Mina was a resilient and stubborn human, especially for a woman in this day and age. I can't think of many who could take two bullets lodged into the bone and still be able to at least stay conscious, let alone figure out how to stand and walk through the pain. Now she was fighting the pain as I assisted her in removing the bullets. But even she had her limits and halfway through removing the second bullet she started screaming through her make-shift bit, muffled as it was. As soon as the bullet was out however the screaming ceased at once and her breathing became shallow. I stood up to get the bandages and found that she had passed out from the pain, I couldn't help but smirk a little as I wondered what other pains she had endured. I wrapped her wounds in gauze bandages and repositioned her on the bed so that she was under the covers. I picked up the bloody gauze as well as the bullets to dispose of them, and left the room.

After disposing of the bloody articles, I returned to the young master as I was instructed.

"Her injuries have been seen to? Good, she may stay until she is able to walk unaided." Ciel instructed as he sat up in bed. Before seeing to Miss Mina, I of course tended to my young master.

"Are you certain she should be allowed to leave? She knows what I am. Besides she could be useful, it could never hurt to have another pawn to play." I tried to reason. Ciel then looked to me with a sly expression.

"Taken a liking to her have you? I could hear her screaming from here, dare I ask what you two where doing?" he insinuated, trying his damnedest to get under my skin. I smirked and bowed a little.

"Young master, I was merely assisting the young lady in removing the bullets from her arm and leg. I have not taken a liking to her, I was simply thinking that when I am not present she could act as your personal aid to prevent a situation like today from occurring again." I said to him, knowing as well as he did that the debacle that had occurred today was something that defiantly should be prevented. Ciel then nodded his approval of my plan and waved me off to complete my assigned errands before morning. As I walked down the halls I began to realize that Miss Mina would probably stay even if she was told not to. She would probably stay just to protect Ciel's soul from a demon like me. I scoffed at the idea of her getting in my way, she may have a gun that could hurt me but I highly doubt she could kill me! I then took the chance to examine my shoulder where her earlier bullet had gazed me and was shocked to see that it had yet to heal and still stung a little. Damn, I would have to watch out for our unexpected addition to the Phantomhive house if she could do that kind of damage with a warning shot.

* * *

><p>Thanks to everyone for reading this! It's my first shot at a Black ButlerKuroshitsuji fan fic, and I personally thought I did pretty well. Look for the next chapter, "That Butler, So Infuriating!", some time in the next two months at the latest. Though with the new Black Butler Forum I started recently giving me lots of ideas, I might be able to post it sooner.


End file.
